


Trato hecho

by begok



Series: Calendario de adviento 2020 [15]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Evak - Freeform, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28116600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/begok/pseuds/begok
Summary: Cuando llega a casa le sorprende que le reciba una bocanada de aire frío. Se descalza en la entrada y se adentra en el pasillo aún con la cazadora puesta. Camina hasta el comedor y ve a Isak con medio cuerpo fuera de la ventana.
Relationships: Even Bech Næsheim & Isak Valtersen, Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen
Series: Calendario de adviento 2020 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036560
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Trato hecho

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NoRegrets104](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoRegrets104/gifts).



> Fandom: Skam  
> Pairing: Isak/Even  
> Prompt: Gato

Cuando llega a casa  le sorprende que le reciba una bocanada de aire frío . Se descalza en la entrada y  se adentra en el pasillo aún con la cazadora puesta.  Camina hasta el comedor y ve a  Isak con medio cuerpo fuera de la ventana .

Se acerca a su novio y sonríe al escuchar el ronroneo de un gato.  Even asoma la cabeza por encima de  Isak y ve un precioso gato gris pegado al cristal, reclamando  caricias y mimos.

–¿Ahora tenemos gato? –pregunta, inclinándose para darle un beso en la cabeza a Isak.

–Le he oído maullar y le he sacado un poco de agua y he ido al supermercado a comprar algo de comida –acaricia los rizos desordenados de su chico y asiente.

–¿Tiene collar?

–No. Y tiene una orejita a medio curar. No tiene pinta de ser un gato al que cuide alguien –Isak no deja de acariciar al pequeño gatito ni un momento.

–Has hecho muy bien, baby –Isak le sonríe por encima de su hombro–. Pero si no cierras la ventana, la casa va a helarse.

Even saca la mano por la ventana y rasca la cabecita del gatito, que  ronronea y estira el cuello para alargar el contacto.

–Mira, hace lo mismo que tú cuando te acarició el pelo –ríe, haciendo que Isak se sonroje y le dé un pequeño codazo.

–Yo no ronroneo –responde Isak con la boca fruncida y el gesto torcido.

–Sí lo haces, Isak. Y me encanta –susurra la última frase junto al oído de su novio.

Isak se sonroja aún más y cierra la ventana después de  echar un poco más de pienso en el cuenco que ha dejado en la ventana.

–Podríamos quedárnoslo –propone Isak, frotándose las manos para entrar en calor.

–Estabas tardando en decirlo –le da un beso en la mejilla antes de colocarse a su espalda y envolverle con sus brazos–. Ya veremos, tal vez sea de alguien y se ha escapado.

–Vale, pero si sigue por aquí, nos lo quedamos –adora cómo se le ilumina la mirada a Isak.

–Trato hecho.

Suspira cuando  Isak apoya su peso en el pecho de  Even y se deja acariciar para entrar en calor. Aunque siguen así mucho después de que  la casa vuelva a su temperatura normal. 


End file.
